


Just Let Me Help You, Please ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sensory Deprivation, Slash, Soup, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny just wants to help Steve, Does he do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Just Let Me Help You, Please ?:

*Summary: Danny just wants to help Steve, Does he do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a hell of a night, Greer escaped was the icing on the cake, & from there, It had turned into a shitty night for Commander Steve McGarrett, & his **_Five-O Taskforce_** , They just finished a hard case, & were glad that it was over. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about his best friend, partner, & secret crush, As he checked him over. Steve leaned into his touch, as the blond continued his examination.

“I am right here, Babe, I am not going anywhere”, He took hold of him, as he offers comfort, The Hunky Brunette took it willingly. Steve just wanted this nightmare to be over, Also, He found that he loves being with his partner, whom he has a crush on too, but the shorter man had no idea. As soon as the scene was cleared, The Blond took him home, where he can get some proper rest in the process too.

“You will be okay, The Bruises will take awhile to heal”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they got into the house. He sent the **_Five-O Commander_** to shower up, & he went into the kitchen, where he went to make dinner for the two of them. While, He was doing that, He lets out his emotions, & then composed himself.

The Former Seal came down feeling a little bit better, after getting his ass kicked, & almost drowned. He smiled, & said, “Thank you, Danno, Tomato Basil Soup is my favorite”, as he looked at it on the table. “Anything for you”, Danny said, as he smiled too. He served the both of them, & the dark-haired man found himself very hungry. It pleased the blond that his object of his dreams had his appetite back full throttle.

“Babe, I _**am**_ so sorry for what you went through, Greer, Kang, Everything, You didn’t deserve it, Especially being in that sensory deprivation tank, I just hope you know that I am here for you”, Danny said with concern, & worry in his eyes. Steve hid his feelings, & said, “I will be fine”, as he was putting the evening behind him. The Loudmouth Detective said pleading, “Just let me help you, Please ?”, Steve looked at him, “Why ?”, He looked at him with sad eyes.

**_“It’s now or never”_** , Danny thought to himself, He took a deep breath, & let it out, He was ready to give his reason, & to lay it out there. “I love you, Steve, I’ve been in love with you since we rescued you in North Korea, 9 years go”. Steve smiles a true smile, & was happy that his feelings are being returned, & Danny felt the same way. “I love you too, I love you so much, I’ve been in love with you for awhile too”, Danny smiled, & they spent the rest of their time making out.

The End.


End file.
